Lost and Alone
by Kingdom Lover123123
Summary: Where was I? Why is everything blocky? Why is Herobrine calling me 'sis? Why am I asking you these questions? Why dose ice balls shot out of my hands? PLEASE REVIEW IF I NEED TO CHANGE THE RATEING
1. Why am i here?

This all started at my home. I was playing then I noticed it was 1:00 so I went to bed. What I didn't know was that I would wake up somewhere else.

When I woke up I knew something was wrong, dut I did not know what so I iknored it and went to play mc. Then I knew where I was. Instead of a computer there was a wool block with a painting and a pressure plate. And instead of a chair it was a stair block. 'I'm in minecraft ' I though. Just to make sure, I looked out side. What I saw was strange. There was at least 100 creepers and spiders combined. ''OH MY GOD I'm in minecraft'' I yelled. ''Yes you are'' a voice came from behind me. I jumped then turned to find sky in my 'home'


	2. Sky explanes

**A/N ok... chapter 2 is up so... I need some boss ocs please I need 2 know how they talk, what they look like, how they attack and where they live. please send one in if it is a helper I might have to make a twist yah hope this is not to long.**

''Tell me how to get '' I demanded. ''Fine'' sky said '' we have to find and beat a number of bosses. I do not know how many. But if we beat them everyone that is in here including us will get out.'' sky concluded. ''Ok'' I replied. Then I heard it. The moaning of _THEM_.''Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-'' I stuttered. ''ZOMBIES'' sky said'' Get inside'' he commanded. When we were inside he pulled out a walkie-talkie and said'' this is sky.I'm um-who are you.''_Rose_'' ''ok-i'm in _Rose's _house with her. Ok thanks They said that help would be here in one day. '' SKY SAID. ''Um... I would like to join sky army..'' I shyly said. ''ok'' sky said''welcome to sky army'' then we shook on it.

**A/N This is the last chance to turn in a sky army oc**

** -Rose**


	3. Rembering My Past

**A/N WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 2 In one day again. wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When I woke up I heard knocking on my door. When we opened it we saw dawn deadlox fluffy mu and six people I have never seen before.'' who are they'' I asked dawn. ''theise are bloom, kitty, aver, z, jay and fury.'' ''oh ok I am also in the army.'' I said wist shakeing there hands. ''hi'' z said. ''hello'' bloom said''i like your shirt''.''thank you ''I said wile fingering my pink I love skittles shirt. Then we headed out. ''Who's the first boss'' I asked sky. ''Um...'' he said wile looking at a riped peace of paper''...Zombie queen. she lives in the neather''. Neather. that word bounced in my head. Then I saw me as a 2 year old girl, with red eyes and blond hair with notch. Then he threw me in a portal. ''Rose, ROSE'' I heard someone yelling. ''Hu-wa'' I said, snaping out of the vison. ''Where here'' sky said. ''Oh..ok'' I replied with a fake smile. What had I just whitnessed? Shoveing the memery aside, I steped into the portal, unknowing that my worst fear was on the other side.

**A/N next chapter will start without rose's point of view and will have a fight now proofread by scouge. so yah**

** -Kingdom**


	4. Bosses and new found powers

**A/N Merry Christmas Wellllll here is the first fight. If you think it needs to be better tell me how to make future fights better. lots of pov changes in this chapter**

**UNKOWN POV.**

She was in the nether, I could feel it. But she wasnt. The only one I felt had BLUE eyes not Ruby eyes. Also she was a burnet, not a blonde. I stayed by the boss zone, to save her if she falls.

**ROSE'S POV.**

''ughhhh it's SOOOOOOOOOOOOO hot in the neather'' I moaned. ''Why yes, it is HOT here'' said a voice like the wicked witch of the west. ''ZOMBIE She saw my eyes. This is bd. But I had QUEEN'' I yelled thru gritted teeth. Then her hidos bloated figure came into view. Then beforei knew it, we were all running towrd her with whepons drawn. Then I one swoop, she knocked me tword the lava pit.''NOOOOOOO'' Sky yelled while running tword me, but he was too late, I was gona die.

**UNKOWN POV**

She was falling. I knew she was going to die, and NOT respawn. So... I saved her.

**SKY'S POV**

She was dead. It was over.

**ROSE'S POV**

I waited for the liquid fire to cosmune me, but it never happened. I looked up. Saw eyes. And Scremed.

**UNKOWN POV**

She saw my eyes. This is bad. But I had to save her. I felt like SHE was my sister.

**ROSE'S** **POV**

''A-a-are y-you who I-I think you a-are'' I stturded. ''Yes'' came the reply. Then I went into full blown PANIC MODE.''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HEROBRINE'' I Screamed, but no one heard me ''HELP HELP'' I KEPT YELLING. Then sky turned around, and saw herobrine holding me. ''OH MY GOD IS THAT...'' He yelled. ''YES WHAT HAVE I BEEN YELLING'' I screamed back''NOW HELP ME''. When herobrine put me down, I ran. ''Wait,'' he yelled after me. When I turned around I saw that his eyes were full of regret, then anger. ''I SAVE YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?'' He yelled, and then all to laet, he realized is mistake. It wes not his fault he found it fun to greef people, in fact he hated it but he was made to do it. Then he just watched me runaway and cry.

**A/N Yay cliffhanger. I wanted to bug you peeps. I got a lot of stuff well bye**

** -Kingdom**


	5. After

**A/N helu sorry 4 da wait. :):):):):):):):):):):) Enjoy**

When Herobrine found me, I just told him to go away. ''no'' was his reply. ''Just leave me alone'' I practly shouted at him. ''I need to tell you something'' he said. ''What'' I yelled/asked him. ''You are my... sister.'' he said, nearly whispered. I was taken by shock. _THAT'S _what I saw. ''And'' he contuned ''I can tell you how to control your powers.'' ''...ok'' I said. ''We still have to beat the zombie queen'' he said, while hugging me. ''ok'' I said, then we set off to the battle.

**AT THE BATTLE.**

When we got back, I looked like we weren't gone at all._ .SHINK. _Went the swords. Then badly injured, and VERY mad, I went berserk. My hair turned blond. My eyes turned ruby. Quickly rising up from the floor, I killed the zombie queen. Then, my eyes turned purple and my hair turned brown halfway. Slowing heading tword the ground, I went back to normal. When on the ground, I sayed then fell. ''ROSE'' Sky yelled, running to catch me. He barely made it in time.

**HEROBRINE'S POV**

So... she still has her powers. But they are too much for her. So I took her back to my house and healed her. And trained her to use her powers. Three hours later, we were done. Now she can control her berserk mode, and shoot tiny ice balls. She might not have all her powers, but she can control the powers she has. I know she will be the proficed ABLE ONE.

**A/N Clifff hanger... Yaha chapter 6 will start in rose's pov **

** -Kingdom**


	6. Finding help and boss 2

**Extra A/N, My bold hates me**

**A/N I NEED BOSS OCS NOW! PLEASE SEND IN** **BOSS OCS ONLY**

When I woke up, Herobrine told me what happened. Then we worked on my powers. Three hours later, I could control my rage and shoot ice balls. When I was able to control the powers I had, we went back to the overworld. ''Who's the next boss'' I asked sky. ''um.. we don't know'' he said. ''WHAT'' I yelled, nearly blowing my top. Then I calmed down and apoliged ''sorry, I get angry really easy now''. ''Its ok'' sky said.'' How 'bout we go check while you go look for helpers''. ''OK'' I said happily.

* * *

When we meet back up, I had found a helper. Her name was Desmond. ''She was bullied'' I explained'' so she will kill by insults and whatever she finds''. ''Cool'' was what majority of comments were. ''Have you found boss number two'' I asked sky. ''Yes we did'' sky answered. ''Great, what is it'' I asked.'' Um.. GAST KING, He lives in the neather''. ''Do we HAVE to go back there'' I groaned.'' Yes'' herobrine said'' if you ever want to see your growing up family again'' That right there was enuf motivation for me'' Let's go'' I said, beaming.

**A/N Tell me what you think of the descript chapter, I did my best!**


	7. More bossness and more powers

**A/N Sorry if your ocs don't do much, I forgot much of the names :(:(:(**

When we got to the neather, we found the boss flying above a huge lave pit. Then herobrine told me that I could fly, and everyone else that was there could too. ''WHAT!?'' we said in union. ''You can all fly, just imanage yourself flying and _poof_ you are flying.'' Then I tried first. At first I thout I was gonna fall and die, but then I opened my eyes I was flying.

* * *

When Desmond started to fly, the battle started. I was happy that the king let us get ready, but then he bombarded us with fire balls. After an hour of relentless fighting, He was almost dead. Then he spat a jet of desolveing water at me. As I put up my hand to try to block it, I saw sky come in front of me. I knew we were both gonna die. But when I heard no pained cries and felt no pain, I looked up and saw the water getting plowed away from us. When I looked at the sky I saw that there was a super thick piece of ice protecting us. Then I heard a muffled ''put your arm down'' and ''I didn't know you could do that'' and the loudest was '' that's your ice shield, if you put your hand down, then it will go away.'' So I put my hand down when the water jet stopped. Then I was pulled into a strong hug by my brother, herobrine. After he was sure I wasn't hurt, we contuned fighting. After about half an hour, we killed him. After words we went back, only to hear a cry for help. But before we went, herobrine, or hero as he told me to call him, gave me a bracelet with an ice gem on it. I took it and put in on, then hero told me that it would help me connect with my powers and control new ones.

**A/N you like you review.**


	8. The elven woman and nagas

**A/N UG I ROTE DIS ****_TWICE!_**** WHEN EVER I DON'T HAVE WRITERS BLOCK IT WON'T SAVE! WHYYY ME?**

When we ran tord the plea we switched biomes to a snowy biome. Everyone said they felt drained, but I felt better then I ever had. Now I know where to build my house when this all ends. We ran and ran. Then the gem on my bracelet started to glow. Then we saw an elven woman with a ragged dress. When we neared she shouted a warning'' Don't come any closer. The ice naga will get you if you do. '' At first I didn't know what to think of her remark, But then a light blue tail came out of nowhere and hit sky and dawn. '' SKY!DAWN!'' I yelled, running tword them. Then I began to rage. Then after a few more minuets of this I raged. The naga did a lot of damage on me, when I did close to no damage on it. Then fully raged, I teleported behind it and froze it. That only healed it. Then on a new level of rage, I attacked randomly on the naga. Then all to late I realized nothing I was doing was working. Then the naga swung at me and hit before I could get my hands up. It wonded me badly. Then I hit a tree trunk and I blacked out

** HEROBRINE'S POV**

'Wow. She unlocked a power I could barely master. Then again' I was brought out of my thouts by a sharp scream of pain. Then a _thud. _Then I saw the ice naga creeping up an a knocked out Rose. I ran to get her. I picked her up before the naga got to her and broute her to the ather. When I was sure notch would take care of her, I went back for everyone else. Only when I got there, they were gone...

**A/N I hope this saves... WEEEELLLLLLLL cliffhanger :)**


	9. When i woke up

**A/N Tell me what you think about this chapter in da reviews**

When I woke up, I felt a stinging pain in my hips and head. Then, when I tried to get up more, I heard '' No, lay back down. You took a lot of damage from the ice naga'' Then, my eyes shot open and I saw the one and only Notch standing by the bed I was on. Then my mind put 2 and 2 together. If I was Hero's sister, and Notch was Hero's brother...'' Are you my brother!?'' I asked.'' Yes'' was the reply. After a few hours hero came back. ''Notch I checked and everyone else was gone''. ''WHAT!?'' I yelled, getting a startled jump from hero. ''Oh you woke up, I was thinking you were died'' Then, I looked at where my injuries were and saw blood on them. When notch looked at them too, he changed them. I was watching him do it and when he took the bandages off, I saw no blood. I was thinking that I was healed but when he put new bandages on the became red. Then it hit me, my blood was transparent! When I asked about it hero said that after I was knocked out I became almost completely demi-god. Then a few days later we went to find everyone else thet was with us.

**A/N Sorry this took so long, even thou it was short I was hit by bad writers block and I have been very sick. I can barely breath out of my nose it is so stuffed. If this dosent save I will quit for today.**


	10. Ice Twilight Forest

**A/N UGHHHHHH WHY WRITERS BLOCK, WHY!**

'' Do you know the ice Twilight forest'' Asked hero. ''UM... I think so... do we have ice dimands'' I asked'' Yes we have a lot of them... Why'' he asked. ''I have an idea.. do we have fire dimands'' I replied/asked. '' Yes we have 3 sets'' he answered. '' Where'' I demanded. When he showed me, there was a crafting tabrl in the room. I asked him to leave so I could make a surprise.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

* * *

When I was done, I went to get him. When I showed him he said that he never thout of making them into armor and whepons. Then we made the portal. And just like I was thinking it worked. Then we got to the frozen twilight forest. After a long tima I turned night. What we didn't know was that I would get taken.

**A/N Sorry this is short I have so muck writers block! I could barely write this chapter**


	11. Hydras and Being Lost

**A/N why it not save?WHY!**

** UNKOWN POV**

yes... I have her... and her friends... now my master plan will unfold.

**HERO'S POV**

When I woke up rose wasn't here. Thinking she took a walk I waited. After an hour I knew something was wrong. Then I heard her voice in my head _' Help... you need to save... I can barely get this...you..cage...powers...HELP!' _and with that it was over. Then I set of. Then I heard _' I am in a casle and I am loseing my powers! HELP ME! also a person that says that they are your... is here oh no the naga is comeing back... it can read my mind... bye' _and then I stumbled into a six headed thing. When it threw fire at me I knew it was a hydra. ''STOP'' I yelled at it. It didn't. Then with a swipe of the tail, it threw me tword a tree and I knocked me out.

**ROSE'S POV **

_'Hero... HERO' _I practly mind-yelled. Then I knew it was useless. The hydra got him and knocked him out. We were gonna die. I never wanted it to end like this. What I didn't know was that I had power stored up in me that I could unlock when I was about to die.

**A/N PLEASE SAVE... AND IF YOU HAVE WRITERS BLOCK WHEN WRITEING OPEN A PAGE AND GO TO YOUTUBE AND LISTEN TO MOATZART.**


	12. The Master Plan Unfolds

**A/N I have some help from white demon123 so yah**

** UNKOWN POV**

Yes... Now I have 'hero'... and his 'oh so great' sister... Now I can kill them both AND notch... my master plan... I WILL win this round...

**ROSE'S POV**

When hero was dumped in here, I knew we were gonna die. I cried until hero woke up. When he asked me why I was crying, I told him that we were gonna die. Then he said that he had a plan. Then he asked the naga if he could fight... ME. ''What? I was thinking you loved me'' I whispered to him. ''relax, this is part of the plan'' hero whispered back. Then we started fighting, Then some how summoning a sword, we faught. Then angry and distrat I raged. Then I heard hero saying'' GO kill the naga''. Then things got crazy. Then an hour later, we lost. Then back in the cage, I heard'' I AM HERE TO SAVE THE DAY'' then saw a boy running in with a lighting bow drawn. Then, he fired a lighting bolt. Then, the bold just bounced off the naga and hit him. With a sharp scream of pain, he fell to the ground, parlized by his own arrow. Then instenly I relised a ear splitting shreak.

**A/N Clifhanger!. The man who ran in is an oc from white demon**


	13. New powers and boss deaths

**A/N I am running out of ideas... HELP ME**

When the boy was thrown in, I knew we were gonna die... Then I prayed to notch to help us get out of this mess. After a few minets I got a spell. The spell when casted broke the cage, and gave me my powers back. Then summoning a sword, I hit the naga 3 times.

**NAGA POV**

Yes... now I can kill them... Wait... what is the blondie doing.. I felt 2 sharp pains, then ice freezeing me... then I heard tinks and clangs around me.

**HERO'S POV **

''COME ON, BRAKE THE NAGA'' I yelled. I knew she prayed to our other brother for a spell... He chose the right spell for what we were in.

**UNKOWN POV**

The naga was going to die. I can return home now... Or... I could help them... I will help them... Then I ran to the portal.

**A/N ok... tell me wut u think of dis chapter**


	14. Marcus and the Elven Woman

**A/N UGG soooo much writers block WHY!?**

**MARCUS'S POV**

All I could feel was pain. Then it stopped, and I opened my eyes. ''HOLY COW he's awake'' was the first thing I heard. When my vison was no longer blurry I saw a girl with one eye ruby and the other eye half cyan and half ruby standing over me. Then I saw _him_. When I recovered from the shock I screamed '' HELP ME HE'S GONA KILL ME''. ''He's nice'' the blondie said. ''O-ok'' I gulped. Then we contuned on thru the jungle biome.

**ELVEN WOMAN'S POV**

Oh-no. There are a lot of mobs fallowing them. I took out one zombie. Then an enderman scratched me. I let out an pained cry. Then the one at the frount of the group and said ''guys we need to help her''. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out from pain.

**ROSE'S POV**

After we killed all the mobs, hero took me aside and told me that I could heal. ''WHAT'' was my first statement. After she explained we heard the BOOM of thunder. Following the nosie, we found marcus spraled on the floor. ''Not again''i could hear Hero mumble.

**A/N marcus belongs to White Demon123**


	15. Tavia Heals

**A/N OK... I still need ideas... pm me if you have any please**

**Elven woman pov**

All I could feel was pain. Then I felt a soft touch on my arm. Then the pain went away. When I opened my eyes, I saw the blonde haired woman fall to the ground. Then someone yelled ''ROSE''. After that everyone was crowding around the limp woman. Then we were in the ather. I saw notch. He took the woman inside. Then people asked me my name.'' T-T-Tavia ''I stuttered. Then a man stood in front of me and said ''i'm sky. Come with me, we need to ask you some questions ''. Not wanting to anger Sky, I followed.

**ROSE'S POV**

I felt drained after I healed her. After I fell, I heard the sound of an enderman teleporting, and felt notch's arms around me. Then engry surged thru my body. Slowing wakeing up, I asked '' what happened''. Before anyone could answer, notch and hero pulled me into a big hug. Only Desmond and bloom giggled. Then they froze. After we all recovered, I saw Sky walking with the Elven woman. He told me that her name was Tavia and that she was a Elf and she was also a great archer. Then, a big mutant Creeper came behind Sky. Screaming in fear, he turned around and pulled out his 'budder' sword. Then the creeper said '' WAIT, I am nice and I am Rose's _pet_''.

**A/N cliffhanger. The creeper is from BlueHeart555 and The elven woman is form my bff Tavia. This is Kingdom Signing out**


	16. Pain, power and a golem

** A/N help me I need ideas and bosses.**

''My name is olaf'' the creeper started '' and Notch made me to protect her if she came back'' The creeper was cut off by Marcus crying out in pain. When we turned around I was hit in the back of the neck. I fell to the ground with a _thud_.

**HERO'S POV**

We turned back around to where rose _was_. She was gone. We went to the ather to see if notch knew where she was. He didn't. Now I was starting to worry. We searched in a desert biome. When we found a black spot we looked up. She was up there, I knew it. I teleported us all up there. We saw a black iron golem taunting a VERY angry rose in a cage. Then she raged out. She froze the Golem. No effect. She attacked it. Little to no effect.

**ROSE'S POV**

I was mad. I was beyond mad. When I noticed that my attacks were doing little damage on the golem, I got a new power. It was ice shot. It quickly killed the golem. When it was all over, hero pulled me into a BIG hug. After he was done ranting off on how worried I made him, we left. But what we didn't know was that we unleashed a greater evil then we could ever imagine.

**A/N sorry if this is short compaired to other chapters. I rushed this. I wanted to put out at least ONE chapter before school starts up again. I will post now and then but not as much as I do now. BYE**


	17. The witch and other porblems

**A/N sorry this took so long. I am in pre-algabra.**

After we beat the dark golem, we headed back into the jungle. After a while we found two golems and a witch. Then a bottle shattered at everyone's feet. I started to feel sleepy. Than I knew it was a sleeping potion. Then, before I feel asleep, I teleported. After that, I feel into the hot sand.

**TAVIA'S POV**

After I beat the witch, the two golems stomped away with everyone but Sky, a girl with purple hair, and Herobrine. Than a creeper came up to me. ''WOLFY'' I yelled. Then creeper rippled and changed into a girl-wolf. ''TAVIA'' she said, hugging me. After I explained what happened, we went to look for Rose. This was after everyone woke up. ''Who are you?'' I asked the purple haired woman. ''My name is Dawn'' Dawn said. Then we resumed our search.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

The only thing I could feel was the hot sand on my body. Eventually I woke up to the hot sun. I walked back to the biome I was in before I teleported away. I ran into 10 zombies. Fearlessly summoning my ice sword, I beat all but one. Then that one bit me. I felt sick a few seconds later. Then I watched in horror as my flesh turned green. fearful and unsure of what to do, I went on hopeing to run into Hero. A few hours later, I ran into him, and tavia. But by then I was almost fully zombie. Tavia screamed at the sight of me, making me cry and run away. As I ran, I heard Hero yell at tavia that the zombie she saw was me. Then they ran after me. After a few minuets of this, I burst into flames. Screaming in pain, I ran into a cave. After a while, when I was no longer on fire, I looked out side. Seeing Hero, I tried to Yell ''I AM HERE'' but it came out in Groans and moans. But thankfully he understood me. When he got to me, I was complety zombie, but I still retained what I knew. After a few hours, I was back to normal. When it was over, Hero pulled me into a big hug. Then we set off to get everyone else back from the two golems.

**A/N I think this is my longest chapter... Well I hope you like. Wolfy is from my bfff**


	18. A new power, and a new braclet

**A/N Ok. I am going to try to make my chapters longer. Tell me what you think of thin in the reviews**

After the incident, we went to find everyone else. Then my hand felt different. fearfully, I looked at my hand. What i saw was a bracelet with a ring connected to it. The ice gem turned into the ring. I tried to summon an ice ball. What happened startled me. A full-sized ice ball formed. Startled, i shot it up. It hit a cloud. The cloud was so small, that it only hit me. I was knocked into a cave. Barely awake, my mind started to put together the sounds of creepers, zombies, skeletons, and spiders. One thing said '' rattle rattle,she rose?'' and then '' Ehhhh Think so''. Then ''ssssss you think she is sssss'' ''rattle, is she rattle?''. ''What are you talking about?'' i asked. ''Sssso she IS alive'' a spider said. When my eyes adjusted, i saw a creeper, a spider, a zombie, and a skeleton. After a few hours, i saw Hero's face peep down the hole. ''Rose? You alive?'' he asked. ''Yes... That is not what you ask by the way'' i said. Grumbling, he sent down a rope. ''Bye guys'' i called down to the creeper, spider, skeleton, and zombie. Then, on the trail again i remembered something, ''WE NEED ANTI-SLEEPING POTIONS'' I blurted. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Then Hero said ''... You're RIGHT Rose''. Then we went to the nether to get what we need. Then we heard a _thump_. We turned to look, and saw Tavia and Foxy laying on netherrack. ''WHAT HAPPENED'' Hero yelled. No response . Then begrudgingly, i grabbed then and went back thru the portal to the overworld. Then, they woke up. ''What happened'' i asked them. ''We don't know'' they said. After an hour, we had 13 anti-sleep potions.

**A/N cliffhanger! Sorry, but i put wolfy instead of foxy, her real name. I will put the fight in the next chapter. A twist too.**


	19. The Demon Within

**A/N sorry if this is late. SO MUCH HOMEWORK! I HATE MIDDLE SCHOOL**

After we found the golems, I raged. I killed them, but a black smoke wafted from their dead bodies. Breathing deeply, I inhaled the smoke. I stayed breathing deeply for a few minuets, and then my head shot up. My eyes, now an icy blue cast a death glare to everyone. ''Um...Rose? Your eyes are blue'' Hero said. ''Pathetic. You think I am your sister'' I said, but not in my normal voice. This one was smother, and deeper. ''ROSE, stop fooling around, and let's go'' Hero said. 'I' swated him aside and flew/ran away.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

* * *

I was as powered as I could get, and it was too weak. What am I becoming? I can only stop 'myself' from doing some attacks. And 'I' learned Blue nova, an always deadly attack.

**HERO'S POV**

_Rose, don't kill us... Please...I...I love you...Don't kill us...Don't...Please...NO._ Hero awoke from his horrific dream. It was too much, so he went on a walk. ''Notch, Please, help us regain Rose. We both love her a lot'' Hero silently prayed. ''Pathetic'' he heard a voice say. He whipped his head around, to face a demon like creature. ''Nighty night, Herobrine'' the demon-thing said. Then, it chanted an old sleep spell. His eyes force themselves closed, as he was forced into a deep sleep.

**A/N Who is this Demon-like creature? And what happened to Rose? Learn in CHAPTER 20! :-)**


	20. A new problem, and a new truble

**A/N I am sooo sorry that this is late, I needed to write this out and I just now convinced my mom to let me type it**

**UNKOWN POV**

I have the only Demi-god that matters now. I prepared to fight, just as he began to wake up. I was going to fight to live...

**MARCUS'S POV**

We had a meeting. Strange, Hero isn't here. '' A pressing matter we need to attend to is that we are running low on food. And if that wasn't bad enough,...'' Bloom hesitated, then started up again ''Hero is MISSING'' her voice wavered at that last part. Panic started up, and I resorted to using a _peace_ spell. Calm ensured right after I cast it. '' Tavia and Foxy'' Bloom started, '' You two are getting the food.''

* * *

After the meeting, I went to my room and began to write in my journal

'_today we had a meeting. I used a spell I used few times, and it worked. But hero is gone and...' _I stopped writing when a sharp howl bounced in my head. I rembered the source being foxy. And the howl could only mean one thing, we had just lost two more members.

**HERO'S POV**

I woke up in a white room. It reminded me of the worst time of my life, but that is a story for later. Right now I had to fight for my life. Before we started, the demon-like _thing _turned into a man with black hair and a strange coin. He said his name was David. Then he flipped the coin and I landed on red. ''Time to die'' he said, morphing into a demon. I swiped at him, he just dodged it. This was going to be a long fight.

**UNKOWN POV 2**

After I ran from the two zombies, I found a relic chamber. It had a prophecy written on it 'She will come. Alliances will be tested. Cities will fall. He will become a bad guy. She will remain supreme to all others.' it said. Unknowing of a person behind me, I read on 'She will...' is as far as I got, as I fell to the ground.

**HERO'S POV**

It had taken forever, but I won. We made it to where Rose was. She was gone. She was there, but she wasn't herself. ''ROSE'' I yelled, she just smirked, and shot an ice ball at me...

She used ice shot, and I took a lot of damage. Then she used toxic gas. Only me, David, and Marcus were not affected by it. Then she used a new and very deadly move, Blue Nova. Just before it hit me, Marcus used Black sun. The impact sent them both flying. She got back up, as though Marcus did not. Totally helpless and scared, I went Nether king mode. I started hammering her with fireballs. After an hour, she layed on the ground, all the fight out of her. ''Rose?'' I said, approaching cautiously. In my regret, I didn't notice someone behind me. I felt a pain on the back of my neck, and fell over.

**ROSE'S POV**

It had been a clone. A bad and very deadly clone. I was locked in a small room. The REAL me was. My body was watching without remorse. Hero and I were going to die, and it was all my fault.

**A/N woooo longest chapter yet! I worked really hard on this so enjoy. Sorry it was so late though. Anyway, will the real Rose get out, and will Hero live? What happened to the others? Learn in chapter 21!**


	21. Rosebrine

**A/N Sorry this is late, Tav. I rushed this a bit, so enjoy! And Pewdiepie, or whoever youtuber is reading this plz review.**

It had took an hour for Hero to be taken down into the exact sane cell as me. _'Hero... WAKE UP'_ I mind/shouted to my asleep brother. ''Wha? Where am I?'' My half-asleep brother asked. ''I am in the corner, upper left one.'' I explained. ''How are you up there and what happened to me'' He asked. ''Its a long story'' I said, shrugging. ''We have a lot of time here'' Hero shot back.

* * *

**TAVIA'S POV**

We were in the nether, I could feel it. Though asleep, I could feel the heat. 'We shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here' These words bounced around my head. _Where was Wolfy? Why was I here? What happened to Rose? Why did she put us here? She knows that we will faint when we enter here. THAT is why! But why thought?_

* * *

**HEROBRINE'S POV**

''and THAT'S what happened'' finished Rose. ''Ohhhhh'' I said, bemused by the story. Then I had a thought ''If I breath you in, will you still be alive'' I asked. ''I'm not sure'' cane the reply. After pondering about it, we decided that we should try. I sucked her in and felt the ice power corse threw my veins. 'Are you ok Rose' I thought.'... Yes, I cant believe this worked thou' cane the reply, in Rose's voice. I used the ice powers to freeze the bars and then right after shot a fire ball at it. The quick heating caused the bars to brake allowing us to escape. ''DONT LET THEM ESCAPE'' cane a loud and panicked voice out of some random speakers. 'How do I use ice-shot' I asked. 'think of using it and _poof _it happens' Rose answered. I used it and 3 clones fell dead. Then the ice powers started to weaken and my fire powers started to grow as we reached the exit. 'OH and we are in' she said just as we got out the door 'nether'.

**A/N Cliffhanger :) I am so evil :) Why is Tavia in the nether? What will happen to, ummm, Rosebrine, I guess? Please tell me if I need to change the rating. Enjoy Tav!**


End file.
